


Be Okay

by stardropdream



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himawari goes away to college, and asks Doumeki to go with her on the train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on February 13, 2010. 
> 
> Spoilers for chapter 199.

“Thank you again, for coming with me on the train,” Himawari says, her voice misting in the winter air. She grips a suitcase in her hand, looking up at her companion.  
  
Doumeki shrugs one shoulder, frowning at the platform’s concrete floor before turning his attention to her, studying her.  
  
She smiles, but says nothing. She turns away, looking down the track to see when the train will arrive to take her north to her university for the first time. She’s nervous, but is careful not to show it on her face, careful not to show anything but the smile.   
  
“It isn’t a bother,” he tells her, and she knows he means it, which is just as hard as it would be if he hadn’t cared at all. She isn’t sure which would have been easier to handle.   
  
The sky is threatening snow. It will be snowing up north, undoubtedly.  
  
“Are you sure it’ll be okay?” he asks, and knows he probably shouldn’t.   
  
She nods. “It’ll be fine. It’s a good school.”  
  
They both know it isn’t what he is asking.  
  
She shifts from one foot to another, shifting her weight and looking away from him, eyes trained on the tracks, waiting for the train to arrive. There are a few other stragglers on the platform, but not many. For the most part, they are alone.  
  
“I’m not running away,” she tells him.   
  
“Aren’t you?” he asks, frowning.  
  
She shakes her head. “Not entirely.”   
  
“He’ll be unhappy when he hears about this. He’ll want to stop you,” Doumeki tells her, frustrated that he knows he won’t be the one to say anything, that it’d gotten to the point where she is leaving for a university miles and miles away and Watanuki still did not know.  
  
But she is shaking her head, laughing that pained laugh he hates so much.   
  
“He won’t stop me,” she says. Her smile is too sad.   
  
Doumeki is silent.  
  
Himawari shakes her head, absently. “Because we both decided it was for the best.”   
  
He watches her, out of the corner of his eye. He knows this, deep down. But he doesn’t like it any more or any less. He frowns.   
  
“Doumeki-kun knows this,” Himawari says, voicing what he already knows. “That it’ll be better if I don’t go to the shop anymore.” She closes her eyes. “If I’m far away… at least then I’d have a reason not to go there, even if I want to.”   
  
“I’ll visit,” he says.  
  
She laughs, but it still sounds pained. “I wouldn’t want to be a bother.”   
  
“You aren’t,” he says.  
  
She ducks her head a minute before turning her head up and smiling at him. It almost reaches her eyes.  
  
The train arrives, whipping through the air and knocking the wind into them. He hair flutters, shoved to the side so that for one brief moment he can see the wisp of an angry red scar on the back of her neck.  
  
She smiles again when he reaches to take her hand. “It’ll be okay.”


End file.
